1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal-feeding devices used outdoors to feed livestock automatically or supplying food to game animals and more particularly to an animal feeder system with a plunger type gate for positively stopping feed from flowing out through an aperture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,508 is a game and stock feeder that is automatically operable to spread a desired amount of feed at a predetermined time and for a pre-selected period. It uses a timing mechanism and does not require the presence of an operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,487 is an automated livestock feeder for storing and dispensing food such as hay or granular feed in a feed container to an animal at predetermined intervals. It utilizes a tray control flange which releases a feed tray. At a predetermined feeding time, a motor rotates the flanged latch thereby releasing the tray to rotate from a storage position to a dispense position. The activation mechanism includes an electrical power source, a timer relay/mechanical switch, and an electrical motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,300 is a programmable, automatic feeder for pets and other animals that dispenses a measured amount of food at a predetermined time. A digital clock control mechanism, including an adjustable portion control knob, controls a battery-operated motor. The motor drives an eccentric weight to vibrate a vibrating conveyor pan attached to the motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,086 is an automatic animal feeder comprising a housing defining a feeding reservoir therein. An inlet opening is provided for receiving feed in the reservoir. An outlet is associated with a motor-driven discharge device for conveying feed to a remote discharge outlet. An automatic timer controls a drive for operating the discharge device at predetermined time intervals and for predetermined time periods to thereby control the quantity of feed discharged at the remote discharge outlet during each of the time intervals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,200 is an automatic animal feeder comprising a housing with a hopper for storing large amounts of dry food, and a food-delivery chamber positioned below for holding a fixed portion of dry feed received from the hopper. The food delivery chamber pivots at regular intervals from a loading position to a delivery position whereby the fixed portion of dry feed is discharged into an area accessible to an animal.
U.S. Patent Application #20080029034 is a method and apparatus for automatic feeding of animals with a food hopper connected to a feeding trough. Bulk animal food loaded into the hopper transfers into the feeding trough. A lid covers the feeding trough, preventing access to the animal food. An automated drive mechanism having a timer opens the lid, thereby allowing access to the animal food in the feeding trough, at pre-set intervals. The automatic animal feeder can be used to train wild game to feed during certain desired periods, such as daylight hours.
None of the prior art uses a plunger gate apparatus to prevent unintended dispersal of feed.